


Real Life

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: A1盾xA4冬





	Real Life

这个世界变了。

Steve在清醒过来的瞬间脑海里依然回放着那句“Bucky还活着”，他不自觉低声重复，离他最近的Clint一脸古怪地看着他，“什么？”Clint问，Steve只是摇摇头，捂着被权杖点过的胸口坐起身来。

他伤得不重，那个人——暂且不算他是Loki——下手确实留了余地。Clint过来扶了他一把，他挥挥手表示不用，刚想开口询问事情到底怎样，Clint在他旁边叹气，“还好你伤得不重，不然Bucky又要骂人了。”

“什……么？”

“啊啊，行了，别一脸无辜的样子。我已经给他打过电话了，你要回一个吗？算了，都快要见到了，省点腻歪吧。”他自顾自地说着，起身舒展了一下筋骨，“你不知道你有多重，我叫了三个人抬你，下次再昏了就让Hulk扛你吧。为此我能再去你家蹭饭吗？虽然不想承认，但Bucky烤的派确实是我吃过当中最美味的。”

没有回应，Clint低头看了一眼还坐在原地的Steve，在他眼前晃了晃手：“你真的没事吧Cap？”

Steve抬起头，他脸上还有擦伤，看起来有些可怜。但他的表情让Clint意识到，事情好像有点严重。

“他在……哪里。”

在Clint把其他人叫过来之前，Steve只问了这一句话。

“就快到了！”Clint很快回答，“你其实昏迷的时间很短，Bucky已经在路上了，别着急。”看来只有Bucky能搞定异样状态的Cap，Clint决定不再多事。

看到那个长发别在耳后的男人时他的那声“Bucky”还卡在喉咙里，男人就走过来拥抱了他。他自然地用温热的手掌抚摸Steve受伤的脸，轻轻拍掉他身上的灰，温柔的声音和Steve梦里的一模一样。

“谁让这张脸挂彩的，他可真是个混蛋。”

他歪着脑袋笑，而面前的Steve看起来已经不知所措地要流泪了。队友们略过他们就好像习以为常，“无意打扰你，Barnes心理医生，”Tony的声音插进来，“但烤肉店估计要关门了，你们或许可以晚上继续‘治疗’”

Bucky回过头对所有人笑，扶着Steve胳膊的手滑到他的腰上：“很遗憾地告诉你，那家烤肉并不好吃，不如去我家？”

Tony撇撇嘴没有提出异议，最高兴的是Clint。Bucky回头看向还愣得说不出话的Steve，牵住他的手：“先回去清理一下自己？”

“Bucky……”他终于小心翼翼叫出了这个名字，眼睛始终在Bucky的脸上不曾移开。

“回去再说，好吗。”Bucky轻轻摇头，绵软的声音安抚Steve脑子里跳动的神经。“没事的，Steve，没事的。”

他牵着Steve的手离开，告诉他们收拾好了就去他家，他和Steve先回去准备。Steve恍惚跟着他，他有多到不知从何问起的问题想问，但他真的就听了Bucky的话，回家再说。

他的家和他离开前显然不一样了，这是两个人生活过的痕迹。从前这间屋子的一切都很简洁，虽然现在也是，简单干净，但它明显更像一个家了。

客厅中央的墙上挂了一副合照，是他和Bucky，他们对着镜头傻笑，张开手臂摆出pose，背景是峡谷。

Bucky脱下夹克，里面是背心，露出了他的金属胳膊。Steve的眼睛从墙上的照片落向它，他挪动自己的脚走过去，手指缓慢地抚上金属。

“早就不痛了。”Bucky仿佛能读他的心，他覆上Steve的手，望向那片低垂着挡住眼睛的睫毛。“我说过什么来着，我爱科技。”

Steve再一次抱住他，不像刚才匆忙的拥抱，他结结实实把Bucky抱在怀里，手臂箍得好紧。

“没事了Stevie。”Bucky从上至下抚摸他的背，嘴唇贴住他的侧颈，在上面落下轻吻。

“快去洗洗，你闻起来好糟糕。”他笑着说，柔软的那只手拍了拍Steve的背。

“我出来以后……你还在吗？”Steve在去洗澡之前问道。

“你在说什么傻话。”Bucky套上他的围裙，绳子一系像穿上一条收腰的裙子。“我厨房还有一大堆事要做呢，快点洗完出来帮忙。”

晚上过得很热闹，Steve始终处于恍惚中，但依然在Tony问他和Bucky到底什么时候结婚的时候茫然地红透了脸。这是梦吧，还是权杖给他的幻境。Steve闭上眼，再睁开时一切如常，Bucky坐在他旁边，被Thor搂着肩膀喋喋不休，他耐心又温和，仰起脖子把Thor递过来的酒一饮而尽，然后举起空杯朝Thor笑。Steve就望着他被浸润发亮的嘴唇发呆，直到Bucky走过来吻了他。

“你盯着我的嘴巴看，不是想要这个吗？”Bucky又舔了舔自己的唇，把跑到前面的头发捋到耳后。

热闹过后的家里格外安静，他们把东西扔着打算明天再收拾，Bucky长腿一跨，把Steve按在了沙发上。

Bucky嘴里有酒味，让Steve注射血清后第一次有了自己可能会醉的错觉。他挡住了头顶的光，Steve看不清他的脸，他抬起手抚摸，额头，鼻梁，眼窝，和他的胡须。

“你以前从不留胡子，你说姑娘们不喜欢。”

“你呢，”Bucky贴着他的唇问，“你不喜欢的话，我可以刮掉。”

“没关系，怎样都好，是你就好……”

Bucky骑在他身上，他从茶几下面摸出了润滑剂和套子，在Steve面前给自己扩张。他两腿分开跪在他面前，润滑液从手指撑开的穴口里流出来，滴到Steve的裤腿上。他去抓Steve的手，往自己湿滑的身后探，Steve的手指捅进他未曾触及过的地方，那里迅速绞住他的手指，肠壁含住它收紧。Bucky舒服地叹出声，扭着腰用Steve的手操自己，然后他扒下Steve的裤子，撅着屁股给他口，背心掉到腰窝上方，舔着Steve戳到他脸上的肉棒嗓子里溢出难耐的呻吟。

乱七八糟的液体把他的脸弄得脏兮兮，但他抬起头看Steve的眼神纯真无害。Steve把黏在他脸上的头发拨开，Bucky爬上他的腿，对准翘起的阴茎坐了下去。

第一次他由Bucky领着射到了他的身体里面，但几乎没有不应期的Steve很快掌握了主导，在他们的卧室里开始了第二轮。不似刚才的循序渐进，Steve从一开始就操得很狠，他在Bucky的腰上掐出了手印，没几下就让Bucky尖叫着射在了自己的肚子上。

“弄痛你了吗？”Steve吻掉他眼角的泪。

“不，”Bucky搂住他的脖子虚弱地笑，声音哑了许多，“我很喜欢。”

他跪爬在床沿边，手指快要把床单扯破。Steve已经不让他这么快射了，他缓慢地碾摩他的敏感点，在他呻吟得很大声时从里面撤出来，龟头在他泥泞的股缝间磨蹭，浅浅地插入他的穴口再拔出。

“Steve……”Bucky撅起屁股迎合，双腿讨好地蹭着Steve，在他捅进去的时候抬高了腰，声音激动得快要哭出来。

他都不记得几次被Steve抓着手不让他碰自己，然后射得哆哆嗦嗦。最后他抱着自己一遍一遍地叫他的名字，他迷迷糊糊地回应，双腿间有什么东西一直在往外流，他就那么睡了过去，直到天明。

Bucky艰难地睁开眼睛，正对上Steve注视着他的眼睛。他对Steve扯了扯嘴角，又闭上眼吻过去，但没对准嘴唇还撞到了鼻子，他笑出了声。

“这是真的吗。”

良久，Steve把这句话问出口。

“你相信我吗？”Bucky又睁开眼睛，对上他的。

“你知道你永远不必问我这个问题。”

“这是真的，千真万确。”Bucky牵住他的手，“我再也不会离开你……除非，你不再需要我。”

“我怎么可能会不需要你？”Steve急忙打断，他捏紧Bucky的手，力道大到让他觉得疼痛。

“不知道，也许你有一天会想过另一种人生。”

“不会，永远不会……我会陪你到最后。”

“嗯。”Bucky低头避开他的视线笑了。


End file.
